Numberblocks Wiki:List of Templates
Templates are used to provide a quick way of linking to a large amount of information. All templates are surrounded by a double pair of curly braces, like this: . This page will list the major templates in use. The full list can be seen on this blog post. Notifications Delete Zero deletes Numberland.PNG|"Zero! Zero worlds!" Placed on a page to alert an admin that it probably should be deleted. A reason can be specified within the template so that you do not need to go to the Discussion page to list the reason. Speedelete NAWM NAWM NAWM!!!.png|"OM NOM NOM! WHO'S IN MY TUM?" Similar to the delete template, but faster. Upcoming This won't do! I'm Three! I want to be the biggest!.png|"This won't do! I'm Three. I want to be the biggest." To note that the page contains information on an upcoming episode. Merge 1 is a part of me and 1 is a part of me!.png|(singing) "1 is a part of me and 1 is a part of me!" To show that a page should be considered to be merged into another page. Stub The Flapjack Snaffler is a strange creature with 3 blocks, 3 arms, 3 mouths and 3 eyes!.png|"There's a flapjack snaffler somewhere round here!" 99210791-77A1-40DC-8283-2F41212F6590.jpeg|“It's gone! Everything's gone!” General-purpose way of designating an article is a stub. Vandalism Dab.png|"We helped our friend get back to space, but now our tower's all over the place!!" To identify that a page has been vandalized and needs to be fixed. Popular BZ-1.PNG|"Tree is greater than flower! Me like tree! DAH!" To mark any characters, episodes or other sorts popular. Unknown Who are you..PNG|"Who are you?" As a reminder that the page will have a real name in the future. Split Eight Splits In Half.png|"Octoblock, split in half!" To show that a page should be split into two different pages. Gone Howtocount.png|"...hang on! The flapjacks' are gone!" To tell that a user has left the wiki. Newbie 7ADCBF20-07FD-4B00-B2C1-330F4231674B.jpeg|"Beginner's luck!" To tell that a user joined the wiki. Strike 38472D0A-BDBE-4F81-9A53-BA3E0206A541.jpeg|(insert error buzzer sound effect here) To show an user that got a strike. StrikeTwo 2A4B191B-8357-46DD-BD26-0142DC84823B.jpeg|"Three, try again!" To notify that a user got their second strike. LastBreath You met your match!.PNG|"You have met your match, Octoblock!" To notify that a user got their third strike. Block D5483A54-D600-4645-B143-465B2C5B9956.jpeg|"Stop, thief!" To notify that a user is about to be blocked. Blocked What a good day of Hide and Sheep. And now it's time for Sheep to sleep.png|"What a great game of hide and sheep! But now it's time for sheep to sleep!" To note that a user is blocked. Scar 9E4E566C-66A3-4019-911C-CCB25B7EE4BD.jpeg|"Wake up, fair princess!" To note that a user used to be blocked. LastLife 598D4593-53F0-4226-B410-3FB867703D28.png|"Night night, Alphablocks!" To note that a user is blocked forever. Challenge 3D1DE971-0660-4E05-8FD4-054C52FB81CB.jpeg|"I said that only One can win the race... and I was right!" To notify that the user has completed a challenge. Self B7BEA54A-5E3D-4D75-AA57-52A22C2C0A13.jpeg|"Me, me, me!" To note that a user thinks they are the sun and the world revolves around them. Despair 5CE4089D-F3E7-42D2-A7E1-E135B0830FD2.jpeg|"No, no, no!" To tell that a user hates something, NoDespair Zero erases the instruments.PNG|"No, no, no! Zero! Zero instruments!" Same as Despair, but more specific. DoubleDespair Zero erases trees and gravity.png|"Zero! Zero trees! Zero! Zero gravity!" Same as NoDespair, but has two specific items. Alias 75428662-1980-480D-B91D-98CEA747650D.jpeg|"You got it all wrong! Oh, where to begin. I'm not taking those things; I'm moving them in!" To note that a user has an alias. LyricsNeeded I like being pulled!.png|"I'm number three! Now, look at me! I'm the best of all the Numberblo-" To show that the page containing a song is missing some lyrics. Singamajigs 680B7753-3D47-48E3-9F5E-89B0A659AFA4.jpeg|"You can't sing just any old thing!" To show that the page containing a song has all of its lyrics. Why 641F463A-2124-4056-93E7-91A9C96D70B6.jpeg|"Why?" To note that a user likes to ask questions.